


having a "friend" over and the other accidentally interrupting

by fanpersoningfox



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tatort Stuttgart, Tumblr Prompt, der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles, no beta we die like thorsten's family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sebastian will Thorsten abholen, aber der ist beschäftigt.für das Prompt "having a "friend" over and the other accidentally interrupting"(kein Episodenbezug; spielt timelinemäßig zwischen In eigener Sache und Tödliche Tarnung)
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz & Thorsten Lannert, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert, Thorsten Lannert/OMC
Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892548
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	having a "friend" over and the other accidentally interrupting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheu/gifts).



> Das Prompt war:
> 
> prompt nr. 17: thosten has a flüchtige Bekanntschaft over from that gay sushi bar (??) and Sebastian walks in on them accidentally (they're too busy to notice) there is no confrontation, Sebastian is just surprised, or is he. there have been these persistent rumours after all that his new colleague might not be exclusively straight
> 
> Ich hoffe, du kannst was mit dem anfangen, was ich daraus gemacht habe :D

Sebastian stand in Thorstens Flur und bereute alle Entscheidungen, die er in den letzten zehn Minuten getroffen hatte. Er hätte klingeln sollen, obwohl die Wohnungstür nur angelehnt gewesen war. Er hätte schon unten an der Haustür klingeln sollen, statt einfach mit der Nachbarin ins Haus zu gehen. Vielleicht hätte er auch anrufen sollen, statt einfach so bei Thorsten aufzuschlagen. Leiche hin oder her.

Aber jetzt stand er hier in Thorstens Flur, zur Salzsäule erstarrt, denn aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer kamen ganz eindeutige Sex-Geräusche. Das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut, schweres Atmen und das Quietschen von Bettfedern.

Hatte Thorsten nicht gesagt, er lebe allein? Nein, nur dass er nicht verheiratet war, und das musste ja nichts heißen. Und selbst wenn, es war sehr gut möglich, dass Thorsten einfach Besuch hatte. Vielleicht die Nachbarin?

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen ertönte. Sebastian spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Ohren schoss. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen die passenden Bilder und ihm wurde warm.

Jemand fluchte laut, aber es klang nicht nach einem Ausdruck des Missfallens. Eher im Gegenteil.

Sebastian stutzte. Das war doch eine Männerstimme. Eine Männerstimme, die – wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte – nicht zu Thorsten gehörte.

Dann war an den Gerüchten wohl doch etwas dran. Bevor Thorsten hier in Stuttgart angefangen hatte, war im Präsidium schon gemunkelt worden, dass der Neue am anderen Ufer fischte, und seit er da war, hatte das zwar nachgelassen, hielt sich jedoch immer noch hartnäckig. Sebastian hatte es weitestgehend ignoriert. Solange er sich auf seinen Partner verlassen konnte, interessierte ihn dessen Liebesleben ungefähr so viel, wie es ihn anging.

Und genau deshalb riss er sich auch jetzt zusammen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach eine Frau mit sehr tiefer Stimme. Vielleicht eine Raucherin. Oder eine trans Frau. Oder…

Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. Egal. Das machte überhaupt keinen Unterschied, ob er hier in Thorstens Flur stand und dem beim Sex mit einem Mann zuhörte oder mit einer Frau oder mit sonst jemandem. Thorsten konnte Sex haben, mit wem er wollte. Das ging Sebastian gar nichts an und er sollte zusehen, dass er hier wegkam.

Entschlossen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Wohnung.

Draußen warf Sebastian einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fuck. Sie mussten wirklich los zum Tatort.

Er atmete tief durch und drückte auf die Klingel. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Dann wartete er.

Währenddessen drifteten seine Gedanken doch zurück zu Thorsten, so sehr er es auch zu verhindern versuchte. Gerüchte hin oder her, ein bisschen überraschend war das jetzt schon. Thorsten erfüllte ja nicht gerade das Klischee – aber andererseits, wer tat das schon? Hatte es sonst Hinweise gegeben? Sebastian dachte zurück an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Fall Ende letzten Jahres und die Ermittlungen bei der Adoptionsagentur. So richtig entspannt war Thorsten dabei nicht gewesen, aber das hatte er damals für typisch heterosexuelle Anstellerei gehalten. In diesem neuen Licht war das Ganze vielleicht nicht gerade die sensibelste seiner Ideen gewesen. Aber Thorsten hätte ja was sagen können, wenn es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre. Und das hatte er nicht. Abgesehen von dem Kommentar zum Hand-Streicheln, aber der hatte auch eher neckisch herausfordernd geklungen als sonst irgendwas.

Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wenn Thorsten ein wirkliches Problem damit gehabt hätte, dann hätte er es nicht mitgemacht. So gut kannte Sebastian ihn mittlerweile, das zu wissen. Und alle anderen Gedanken zu Thorstens mutmaßlicher Sexualität konnte er sich auch sparen, denn das war allein Thorstens Sache.

Er klingelte erneut.

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten und noch zwei weitere Male Klingeln, bis Thorsten dann endlich an die Tür kam. In einen dunkelblauen Bademantel gehüllt und etwa so gut gelaunt, wie Sebastian es in dieser Situation von ihm erwartet hatte.

„Was willst du denn hier? Ist jemand gestorben?“

„Ja.“ Sebastian hoffte, er war nicht zu stark rot geworden. „Allerdings. Wir haben eine Leiche.“

Thorsten seufzte, tief und fertig mit der Welt.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten.“

Dann schloss er die Tür vor Sebastians Nase.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy.  
> Kudos, Kekse und Kommentare werden sehr geschätzt <3
> 
> auf tumblr bin ich unter demselben Namen zu finden und meine inbox ist offen ^^


End file.
